


Tresentänze

by SchmokSchmok



Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [11]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Auf den Tischen tanzen ist kein Euphemismus hier.
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899490





	Tresentänze

**Author's Note:**

> _Ich rauche, ich saufe, ich tanz‘ auf dem Tisch mit Deinem Typen  
>  Ich bin in Partystimmung, geh‘ mir aus dem Weg  
> Ich feier‘, ich pöbel‘, ich spring‘ durch den Club und dreh‘ ab  
> Ich bin ein braves Mädchen – aber nicht heut‘ Nacht!_  
> [kinkster‘s paradise](https://tears-into-wine.livejournal.com/5246.html?thread=545918#t545918)
> 
> **CN: Alkoholkonsum, Rauchen**  
> 

Vielleicht wäre Marianne nicht ganz so sehr betrunken, wenn sie nicht einmal zu oft _Du bist ein gutes Mädchen, bei Dir müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen, nicht wahr?_ gehört hätte; vielleicht hätte sie jetzt auch keine Kippe in der Hand und vielleicht würde sie sich nicht mit dem Barkeeper anlegen, der ihr einfach kein weiteres Getränk ausschenken möchte.

»Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen!«, brüllt sie über die laute Musik hinweg und zerdrückt wütend ihre Zigarette im Aschenbecher.

»Solange ich hinter der Theke stehe, entscheide _ich_ , wer hier etwas zu trinken bekommt und wer nicht«, grollt er zurück und nimmt demonstrativ das leere Glas eines anderen Gastes entgegen, werkelt mit Limettenscheiben, braunem Rum und Cola herum, und gibt dann ein volles über die Theke zurück, wofür er mehrere Dollarnoten entgegen nimmt. Er wirft ihr einen letzten warnenden Blick zu, bevor er sich abwendet und am anderen Ende der Bar seiner Kollegin zur Hand geht. Marianne starrt ihm hinterher und wünscht sich, dass er und sein rollender Akzent in Schottland geblieben wären, weil sie dann mit Sicherheit nicht um halb eins auf dem Trockenen sitzen würde.

Wütend schnaubend dreht sie sich um und steuert zielsicher auf die Tanzfläche zu.

  


* * *

  


Es vergeht beinahe über eine Stunde (okay, es ist etwas weniger als eine Dreiviertelstunde, aber Marianne war noch nie sehr geduldig, wenn sie etwas schrecklich dringend haben wollte), bevor sie sich ein weiteres Mal auf zur Bar macht.

»Nein«, sagt er, als er sie entdeckt. »Vergiss' es.«

»Ich bin fast nüchtern und Du bist ein Spielverderber!«, ruft sie aus, die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend. »Soll ich es Dir beweisen?« Er zuckt mit den Achseln und sieht dabei nicht wirklich aus, als würde er sich in irgendeiner Weise von ihr überzeugen lassen. Ihre Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie dem nächststehenden Menschen bedeutet, ihr auf einen der Barhocker zu helfen und dann auf die Theke. Es dauert keine fünfzehn Sekunden und sie findet sich zwischen leeren Gläsern auf der klebrigen Tischplatte wieder. (Ein wenig froh, dass ihre fünfzehn Zentimeter High Heels sie so weit wie möglich davon weghalten, ist sie schon.)

»Du solltest da wieder runter«, sagt er, aber er macht keine Anstalten, sie dazu zu bewegen, »Du könntest fallen.« Nicht, dass er darüber allzu besorgt scheinen würde.

»Wenn ich nichts umwerfe, schenkst Du mir wieder aus?«, schlägt sie vor, die Arme in die Hüfte gestemmt. (Es hat durchaus seinen Reiz, dass sie gerade über ihm thront.) Und obwohl sie nicht damit gerechnet hat, zuckt er mit den Achseln und sagt: »Na gut, versuch' Dein Glück.«

Sie wirft ihm noch einen herausfordernden Blick zu, bevor sie ihre Füße abwechselnd um Gläser herum manövriert oder darüber hinweg hebt. Am Ende der Theke dreht sie sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen, als stünde sie auf einem Schwebebalken; ihre Schuhsohlen bleiben leicht kleben und sie verbeugt sich vor ihrem kaum bis nicht vorhandenen Publikum, bevor sie ihren Weg zurück antritt, bis sie vor dem Barkeeper ankommt.

»Ich bin beeindruckt, taffes Mädchen«, sagt er ohne beeindruckt zu klingen. Aber er stellt einen Barbados Sunrise auf die Theke und, nachdem er sie einen Moment taxiert hat, geht er um den Tresen herum und hält ihr die Hand hin, um ihr wieder nach unten zu helfen. Sie grinst, beugt sich nach unten, trinkt den Cocktail in fünf großen Schlucken leer und legt dann ihre Hand in seine, aber statt mit ihrem Fuß nach dem Barhocker zu tasten, zieht sie heftig an seiner Hand, und weil er offensichtlich weder mit dieser Handlung noch mit so viel Kraft ihrerseits gerechnet hat, knallt er mit seinem Oberkörper gegen den Tresen.

»Komm', tanz' mit mir!«, fordert sie ihn lachend auf (nur weil sie gerade laufen kann, ohne zu vandalieren, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie nüchtern ist) und zieht noch einmal an seiner Hand. Er sträubt sich ein bisschen und sie zieht ein drittes Mal an ihm, die Lippen zu einem Schmollmund verzogen, weil sie sich denkt, dass _Drei_ die magische Zahl ist, und wenn er jetzt nicht _Ja_ sagt, dann lässt sie es bleiben und sucht sich jemand anderen, mit dem sie Roland eins auswischen kann. (Ja, sie ist ein gutes Mädchen, _aber nicht heut' Nacht_.) Und wieder überrascht er sie, als er mit zwei zackigen Bewegungen seiner viel zu langen Beine neben ihr auf der Platte landet.

»Barjunge, ich bin beeindruckt!« Sie lacht und klingt tatsächlich beeindruckt. Er muss den Kopf einziehen, um nicht an die Decke zu stoßen oder an die Stange, die horizontal über ihnen befestigt ist und an der verschiedene Dekoartikel hängen. Seine vornübergebeugte Gestalt und das fassungslose Gesicht seiner Arbeitskollegin lassen sie noch mehr lachen und sie greift auch nach seiner anderen Hand, bevor sie ihm zuzwinkert und beginnt, sich zu den elektronischen Klängen von Zomboys _Mind Control_ zu bewegen.

Ihre Schuhsohlen kleben noch immer an der Theke und als sie versucht, ihren rechten Fuß zu lösen, um näher an ihn heranzutreten, fegt sie der unerwartete Ruck, als sie tatsächlich ihren Schuh losreißen kann, von den Füßen. Sie hat gar keine Zeit, erschrocken aufzuschreien, bevor sie zur Hälfte in der Luft hängt und schon wieder in die andere Richtung gezogen wird. Ihre Knöchel zittern und sie stellt verwundert fest, dass sie auf ihren zweieinhalb Zentimeter dicken Absätzen unerwartet wackelig steht; dann bemerkt sie die Finger des Barkeepers an ihrem Handgelenk und seine linke Hand an ihrer Schulter.

»Doch nicht mehr so nüchtern, he«, sagt er und mit einem Schlag realisiert sie, wie nah er ihr steht. Ihr Gesicht färbt sich rot, aber statt etwas zu sagen, schiebt sie sich ein bisschen von ihm weg und beobachtet, wie er vom Tresen steigt. Er hält ihr die Hand hin und sie greift danach, um, sehr viel vorsichtiger als nach oben, wieder nach unten zu kommen.

»Wie wär‘s, wenn Du Dich setzt und ich Dir ein Glas Wasser hole?«, fragt er und obwohl sie _Nein_ sagen und ihm keck entgegengrinsen möchte, nickt sie, weil ihr Magen nicht ganz so sehr überzeugt von ihr ist wie sie (der verdammte Verräter), und sie setzt sich schwankend auf den Barhocker, auf dem sie gerade noch ihren Fuß hatte.

Er schenkt ihr so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Lächeln, geht einmal um die Bar herum und hält ein Glas unter den Wasserhahn. Aber er kehrt nicht sofort zu ihr zurück, sondern geht zu seiner Kollegin und tauscht ein paar Worte mit ihr aus, bevor er zu Marianne zurückkehrt.

»Wie wär‘s mit ein bisschen frischer Luft?«, fragt er und hält ihr abermals seine Hand entgegen. (Sie zögert kurz, dann ergreift sie grinsend seine Hand. Ja, _normalerweise_ ist sie ein braves Mädchen – _aber nicht heute Nacht_.)


End file.
